


Crujido

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el sótano de la casa Hummel solo pueden escuharse gemidos, jadeos y respiraciones agitadas. Y el ruido de la cama contra la pared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crujido

En el sótano de la casa Hummel solo pueden escuharse gemidos, jadeos y respiraciones agitadas. Y el ruido de la cama contra la pared.

Kurt araña la espalda de Noah mientras este embiste contra él rápidamente. Se la están pasando muy bien. No pueden evitar pensar (aunque solo por unos segundos, lo que hacen ocupa toda su atención) que deben agradecer al Señor Schu por ponerlos juntos para la actividad de esa semana.

-Noah… más rápido… más- Es entonces cuando Kurt escucha un suave crujido- ¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿Te gustó?- Pregunta entre jadeos el mas fornido, pensado que su compañero se refiere a alguno de sus movimientos

-No… de hecho s-¡si!... así... pero me refiero al ruido ese- Y entonces escucha otro crujido

-¿Qué ruido? No te distraigas Hummel- Le reclama, pero otro crujido se escucha y sienten como la cama se tambalea aún más- ¿Y ese ruido?-

-Lo ves… creo que es la c…- Y entonces otro crujido se escucha y la cama se cae, haciendo que impacten contra el piso- ¡Auch!- Se quedan en silencio unos segundos (aún calientes como nunca)- Rompiste mi cama- Dice incrédulo el menor

-¿Yo? Que yo sepa tu también estas aquí- Le reclama Noah, pero entonces su mirada- ¿Hummel?-

-Sabes, que hayamos roto la cama es excitante-

Entonces reanudan su práctica, dejando para después el pensar en una excusa que darle al señor Hummel cuando vuelva a su casa y vea que la cama de su hijo está rota, y casualmente luego de que su nuevo amigo Noah Puckerman fuera a hacer un trabajo.


End file.
